


Johnlock Oneshot

by slytherin_giraffe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_giraffe/pseuds/slytherin_giraffe
Summary: The title says it all, and it’s fluff because I can’t write angst! I hope you like it!
Relationships: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Past Mary/John, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock/John - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Johnlock Oneshot

John's eyes fluttered open as a small almost silent groan escaped his lips.

He didn't get to sleep until late last night, and he felt a little exhausted. He lives in a house with not one, but two children, it's no question why he'd be exhausted in the first place.

The doctor rolled over, away from the sunlight coming through the window, immediately coming face to face with Sherlock. Except for now, Sherlock was sleeping, and the sight made John smile softly.

The sociopath's eyes were lightly fluttered closed while his eyelashes gently hit his skin, that was shimmering in the light. His pale pink lips were parted ever so slightly, deep but light breathes escaping them as he slept with a very very small smile on them. John usually didn’t see the Sherlock like this, so he savored it. He took a mental picture in his brain, one that was bound never to leave.

Sherlock shuffled a bit in his sleep, murmuring something completely random before his eyes shot open. Honestly, it startled the doctor a bit. But he soon got over it, a soft smile was placed on his lips.

"Good Morning, Love" John greets, a little quietly because they were only half awake. Sherlock scoots a bit towards John as his eyes lock with his, lovingly.

It's been almost three years since Mary died. But Sherlock helped him cope with it, as he saw her everywhere he went. He let Sherlock back into his life and he changed, the saddening figure disappeared. After "The Final Problem", they became closer.

It took two years for John to see that Sherlock was something more than a friend, but he felt like he was betraying Mary whenever he thought about Sherlock in that sort of way, and It wasn't until he couldn't handle it anymore that he told Sherlock everything. 

The sociopath did everything he could to help him, he took their relationship slow and helped with Rosie a lot more than he used to, which everyone was surprised by. And he couldn't deny it anymore, John couldn't, he was in love. Something he never thought that he would feel again, especially with the very annoying Sherlock Holmes.

And sure, John was still healing from the wound of Mary’s death, he always will be. But Sherlock is okay with that, he loves John and wants him to be happy. And with Sherlock...he is.

"'Morning. Did you sleep well?" Sherlock questions sleepily. John nodded, his smile growing brighter as Sherlock wraps his arms lightly around his waist and his head moving to lay comfortably in the crook of his neck.

"Very. You?" John asks, starting to run his hand through the surprisingly smooth curls in Sherlock's coffee brown hair.

"Lovely, but only when you are here." Sherlock mumbles in a loving tone, almost no air between them at this point. John loved how sappy and cuddly Sherlock was when it was early morning, he's never like that outside of the bed, it's nice.

"Who knew the Sherlock Holmes was such a sap." John replies, a grin presenting itself on his features again, one that Sherlock already knew that was there before he even looked.

"Bugger off it." Sherlock grunts, his eyes closing again in complaint, his eyelashes fluttering against John's neck in the process. Not that the doctor minded one bit, he even, maybe...enjoyed it? John sighs contently.

"I think Molly would take Rosie for a bit tonight, have some girl time, if you want to have a romantic dinner tonight?" John asked, already knowing the answer. Sherlock thinks for a moment, pausing on purpose to make John just a little anxious.

"'Course John. We haven't had much alone time in months." Sherlock answers, exaggerating for dramatic effect.

It was true though, the couple hadn't been on a date in quite some time. John's been held up with Rosie and work, and Sherlock’s been stuck with cases and having to deal with his brother, so they’re both usually busy. On some occasions they would create a work date, go to a casual restaurant while on a case for however long they needed to be there, but it wasn't the same. They want a fancy restaurant with roses, wine, and dancing, like their first date.

John grins softly, "Dress nice then." He orders, but he didn't really care about what Sherlock wore, as long as there’s a tie... kidding, all he needs to do is be there. He doesn't necessarily know where they're going yet.

His eyes travelled down to Sherlock's mostly relaxed features at his side, a truly adorable sight that he wished he could see everyday. He then caught sight of the time, it read 8:15, fifteen minutes until their supposed to leave to meet Rosie's new preschool teacher. As Sherlock had gotten the other one fired after their first few minutes of knowing each other.

"Bloody hell..." John groans in a whisper, tightly shutting his eyes for a few seconds before he used his free hand to lightly shake Sherlock. "We need to get up," John says to his partner, in his usual inside voice hoping it would wake them up some.

Sherlock groans in annoyance, he was comfortable and he's usually a morning person, but today he just wanted to cuddle more with John and not do anything. But no, they have to ruin his parade. He started to get annoyed.

John rolls his eyes fondly at Sherlock, as he moves his legs over the side of the bed and groggily stood up. He wanted to stay in bed all day and cuddle as well, but even if they tried, Rosie would be in their bedroom in a few minutes anyway wanting breakfast.

The doctor didn't have to do much to get around, he grabbed one of his grey shirts from his dresser and a pair of tight worn out jeans, planning on putting his jacket later, as Sherlock watched silently from the bed for two minutes. The sociopath wasn't making much of an effort to move from the bed, and John sighed fondly when he realized it, not that he was expecting much else though.

John grabbed his phone from off of the nightstand and plopped it into his pocket, before turning and leaning onto the bed where Sherlock was, still smiling at him.

"I'm going to go wake up Rosie and help her get around," John starts as Sherlock's eyes find his again, and he nods.

"Okay,"

"And I want you, Mr. Holmes, to get dressed and meet me in the kitchen after." John says, his voice in an ordering type of way but it was lighthearted and not all too serious, so Sherlock smiled slightly back at him nodding as a response. John grins once more, leaning over and lightly pecking Sherlock's lips before turning to leave the room.

"I love you John." Sherlock calls after him, pulling himself from the very comfortable and warm sheets. John feels his heart flutter as he cranes his head to look back at their room while in the hallway to his daughters room.

"Love you too!" He says back, hearing Sherlock shuffling around in the closet right after.

They've said those three words plenty of times, but every single time it still makes both of their hearts warm, something John's only felt a few times and Sherlock's only felt twice in his life, and they both love each other more than the world itself and they wouldn't change a single thing.


End file.
